


You're Not Real

by PinkAngel_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerman, Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Machines, Robots, Romance, Yaoi, ereri, jaeger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel_101/pseuds/PinkAngel_101
Summary: Levi alone in the world and life, is given a Doll.Now I'm not talking about a kids Barbie doll either.These ones are full on human sized and if you were to look at one. You would think they were human. Not made of machines....So what will Levi do when he starts to develop impossible feelings towards a robot?Dolls are not human. They are not Real. So how is it possible that one can cry and feel emotions? Is there more to this doll that even he doesn't know himself?





	1. DOLLS

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my Book, Please note the quick following things:
> 
> Any Characters used I do not own....unless they are my OCs  
> DO NOT STEAL MY OC CHARACTERS OR STORY PLOTS!  
> DO NOT STEAL / REPOST MY STORIES ANYWHERE...
> 
> Thank you for understanding.....please do enjoy!  
> Pink Angel~
> 
> You're Not Real  
> Written March 2016

Back in the year 2000 a young scientist new to the field created the worlds first Dual Operating Logistics Life Server...More commonly known to the world as DOLLS. It didn't start out as much, just a robot made of electronics and computers. You needed to type on a keypad what you wished it to do and it would do as told.

For example you would type in VACUUM. Then the robot would walk over grab the vacuum and get to cleaning.

The world went crazy over this invention and soon everyone wanted one. Though the scientist said they weren't ready for the market yet and once some adjustments were made then they will be up for sale.

After a couple of years the DOLLS were placed in stores and they flew off the shelves in only mere seconds. Basically humans soon realized....you weren't anyone, unless you owned a Doll.

The original designer for the DOLLS brought his young daughter to his office. She loved computers and things you could build. She told her father he should make them more like the barbie dolls instead of just computer parts. This idea struck the scientist to completely remodel the DOLLS.

Now in the year 2027 basically every second person you would walk pass on the street is not even human.

DOLLS now a days are impossible to tell them apart from humans. They were human size, from short to tall. They came in both male and female versions. They had what appeared to be human skin that covered their mechanical skeletal structure and wires. Their bodies ran on electricity and needed to be plugged in nightly to make it through the day.

So how can you tell a DOLL apart from a human? Well for one....just watch their movements. They are slightly more robotic like with their body gestures. Second listen to the way they speak. They talk more like a computer would and if a word is not in their installed dictionary, they don't know what you mean.

These DOLLS now don't need instructions to be typed into a keypad. These updated robots understand human speech and basically have a mind of their own. Though their first instinct is to follow any order their master tells them to do. That is their reason for existence after all. To serve and please the one who owns them. To humans now a days they see their DOLLS as pets.

Some even go to the extreme of having their DOLLS partake in crimes, so they themselves don't get arrested or in trouble. Then there are the other humans who.....well make their DOLLS of the opposite sex into sex partners on the side from their human lovers. If you ask me that is sick.

The whole DOLLS idea in my mind is sick and twisted.

Personally I never saw the interest in them back then...and heck I still don't. I refuse to be one of those lazy ass people who have a machine clean for them. For starters they would never be able to clean to my standard.....so why bother.

But its more then that I guess.

It's the idea of basically owning a person that freaks me out. They are so human like now a days. That I see no difference from them to owning an actual human slave.

Now DOLLS I know where made to not seem like humans. But fuck do they ever. They were made to blend into society now a day. Though there was one major flaw to the scientists design.

These so called DOLLS may be able to think for themselves and act on their own commands now....but they are not human. They are not real....

They don't feel emotions like humans do. They never get angry, they can't get scared. They feel zero pain, and can't bring themselves to cry. Now their faces may show signs of sadness or anger or a tiny smile. But that is all. They don't know the difference as their emotions stay as blank as a computer.

But as I said before....they are not real.....And never, I mean never would I bend to society and purchase one of these fake computerized humans.

So this is where my story begins.

I was at home alone...like I am everyday. I don't have a girlfriend, I don't have a wife. But hey....I'm ok with that. I don't need anyone in my life. I am perfectly happy with that.

But now?

Now I am standing in my living room staring at the human sized box that just got dropped off. I argued with the delivery men to take it away, that I never purchased it. But all they did was shoved the paper documents in my hand that had my name on them.

D.O.L.L.S # E001R0129E-N  
Owner - Levi Ackerman

I now stand there alone staring at the wooden crate box that reads out.

Dual Operating Logistics Life Server.  
D.O.L.L.S

How did this happen? I never purchased a Doll....I never requested for one....so how the hell is there one now taking up the majority of my tiny cramped living room floor. And why the hell does it have my name as the owner?  
...


	2. That Damn Box

It has been a week now since that damn box has been delivered to my apartment. Standing in my kitchen I make myself some tea as my grey eyes glance to the small living room.

In the very same spot is that damned box still. I haven't been able to bring myself to open it. Instead I have just left it where it is and glare at it from across my small shitty apartment. Because that will totally solve all my problems....Right?

I sigh out as I run my hand through my black layer of hair. The bottom portion is shaved in an undercut, and I must say not many people can rock this military like hair style...but I can.

I am growing irritated. A damned week I have had to look at that damned box. I want it gone. I don't even want to see what is inside it. I have contacted the delivery company but got no where. They said there is nothing they can do because my name and address was on the box.

"Perfect....just fucking shitty perfect.." I groan out as I poor my tea into my cup. I lift it up with my fingers grasping the edge of the cup and raise it to my lips. I take a sip and find myself momentarily relaxing. Until my eyes land on that damned box once more.

I send a death glare to my phone, practically begging for it to ring. I have tried to contact the damned DOLLS maker for the past week. I want to know why this fucking shitty box was sent to me in the damned first place.

I don't care for the DOLLS, I don't want to fucking own one.

My eyes once again go to the fucking damned box. I picture it containing a young girl inside it and this makes me groan.

"I so don't want that.....everyone would think I bought her for sex...." I glare at the box. "I just want you gone!" I hiss out.

My body jumps almost spilling the cup of tea that is held in my hand. I stare to what made me jump realizing my phone is ringing.

I practically dropped the tea cup and dived for my cell. No joke.

"Hello!" I speak a littler louder then needed.

"Hello is this Mr Ackerman?" a girls voice asks me.

"Yes...Levi Ackerman speaking..."

"Ah good!" The voice sounds excited. "I'm Hanji Zoe! I've heard you have been trying to contact me these past couple of days. Sorry I was super crazy busy!"

My mind went blank. The one responsible for sending me this shitty box is a girl?

"Uh......Your in charge of shipping the DOLLS out?" I ask unsure.

"No Silly! I create them! I took over for my father you see..."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND ME A DOLL I NEVER BOUGHT!" My anger bursts from me before I can ask calmly.

"Dear me....did you not receive the letter?"

"L-letter?" I stutter out.

"Inside the box....it explains everything! I have to go! Please enjoy him! He is my finest DOLL yet to be created!" And just like that she hung up.

I blink several times the phone still pressed to my ear even after she hung up.

"Letter?" I whisper. My eyes then go wide. She said enjoy him?

My grey eyes once again land on that fucking box. Placing my phone down I take a shaky step towards my living room.

I wont lie, I am freaked. The fucking box is bigger then me.....Heck it looks like a freaking coffin....but that's basically what it is right? I mean there is a life sized robot in there.

For the first time since it arrived in a week I place my hand on the box.

"Who would send you to me?" I whisper. I never wanted a damned DOLL never.....So why?

"I am happy being alone....I don't need a robot......"

But the idea of a letter left for me inside this box is driving me mad with curiosity.

"Calm down Levi....remember...curiosity killed the damned cat..." I grumble under my breath.

Also knowing the fact I wont be met with a girl in the box interests me. I never wanted people to think I bought a DOLL for sex. Besides I go for guys anyways. I am not ashamed of my interest in sexuality. Girls have never been able to turn me on....not like a guy can.

"Inside this shitty box......." I take a deep gulp.

" _Please enjoy him! He is my finest DOLL yet to be created_!"

My grey eyes stare at the box. I look around my apartment for something....anything...

My eyes land to the fireplace. I run over and grab the metal prodding stick for the wood and flames. I turn and face the box.

"Ok.....I need to know what that damned letter says....."

Walking over I wedge the metal fire stick in between the wood lid and the body of the box. Nervously and slightly afraid I pry the lid open and off the damned box.

I drop the metal prodding rod to the ground and push the lid completely free from the box. My heart pounds as I find another box within the wooden shipping crate.

However my eyes land on the envelope that is taped to the top of the smooth black lid.

_Levi Ackerman_

I know that handwriting....

I reach for it and pick it up. My hands shake as I slowly rip the envelope open and remove the folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, I already feel the tears forming in my eyes.  
...

 


	3. Letter

However my eyes land on the envelope that is taped to the top of the smooth black lid.

_Levi Ackerman_

I know that handwriting....

I reach for it and pick it up. My hands shake as I slowly rip the envelope open and remove the folded piece of paper. Unfolding it I feel the tears already forming in my eyes.

_Hey Levi..._

_Sorry we can't make it home.....Me and Isabel both know we wont make it back...._   
_It pains me to write this. After all the shit we went through together as kids to becoming adults. I regret more then anything doing this without you, so does Isabel._   
_We both realized without us in your life you will always be alone. We both know how you are. So we decided together, to buy you this DOLL._

_Yah, yah I know. Your probably pissed as can be...We both know your hatred and view on the DOLLS. But me and Isabel wish to know you have someone in your life with you._   
_Sure its a machine but its better then no one._

_Levi please....open your heart to him. Let him in....just like you did for me and Isabel._   
_Levi we both love you and miss you. Forgive us for failing to keep our promise. I can only just pray this letter reaches you safely._

_We love you Levi. Never forget us._   
_Do not send the DOLL back. We had him made specifically just for you and no one else._

_Love Farlan, and Isabel_

The letter slips from my hands and floats to the living room floor. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I wipe them away. I take deep calming breaths as I turn my grey cold gaze to the box.

"Those shitty idiots..." I whisper. "They know I hate DOLLS, yet...." I take a step towards the black smooth box. "They were this afraid of me being alone......I am fine with being alone....I was alone before meeting them..."

My breathing hitches at the memories. I close my eyes and rest my hands on the smooth black box. After meeting those two idiots I was happy to no longer be alone....and now that they are gone....

Opening my eyes I once again stare at the smooth black box.

"So you shitty doll. Guess I own you now huh?" I laugh to myself at the pure irony of the state I find myself in.

"To own a robot...... I never wanted this...." My hands clench into a fist as I slam them onto the smooth box. "Damn them......"

My eyes closed once again I take deep breaths. Slowly opening them my eyes land on the smooth box. "Just because they bought you for me.....I never have to turn you on....I never have to open this box...."

I take a step back but my heart pains. "Fuck I can't....that would be like betraying their last request.." I step back up to the damned box and grip the edge of the lid in my hand.

"This is for you Farlan and Isabel...you shitty idiots."

With one quick motion I pull the lid up and let the lid fall to the ground.

My breath hitches as my grey eyes land on the boy inside the box. Farlan and Isabel had him created specially just for me?

"Your beautiful....." I find myself whispering out as my eyes gaze over his tanned face. He has shaggy brown hair that falls across his forehead. My eyes travel down his body. His bare chest isn't overly muscular, but I am fine with that in a guy. My eyes travel lower and my vision snaps up.

"They could have at least fucking put some clothes on him....." I groan as he lays completely naked before my eyes.

I look to his face. He looks so at peace....and so human?

"This is why I hate DOLLS...." I grumble. "You look so human.....but you're just machines." I let my fingers graze along the DOLLS cheek. "You're ice cold...." My eyes land on a booklet in the box.

I reach in and pick it up. My grey eyes land on the cover

_DOLLS OPERATING MANUAL_

I flip open the booklet in curiosity. I mean, I never plan to turn him on....right? My eyes look back to his beautiful features.

I find myself dying to know what his eyes look like. Let alone how his voice sounds... "Though he probably sounds just like some shitty computer..." I mumble to myself. But that still doesn't stop my curiosity.

My eyes read the pages before me.

_How To Start Up Your Very Own DOLL_   
_Behind your Dolls left ear is a small power button to start up your very own DOLL._

I drop the book to the floor as my hand reaches out to the machines left ear. I feel around until I find the very small button. I press it gently.

Before I have time to remove my hand my breath hitches in my chest once more as his eyes open wide.

I feel a slight blush appear on my face. Here I am leaning over some robot with my hand basically holding his face as my finger pressed behind his ear. I was leaning in towards him to reach his power button.

Now I am staring into a pair of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They are a bright turquoise green...they remind me of the deep blue green ocean.

However I watch as his eyes begin to close.

"What the hell?" I grumble out. "Wake up!" I smack his cheek lightly. I need to see his eyes one more time. But they do not open.

My grey eyes land on the operating manual and I grasp it in my hand.

_When first turning on your DOLL it will momentarily come to life then turn into it's slumber mode. To fully awaken your DOLL you must plug it in to let it charge fully. After five hours of charging your DOLL will be fully functional._

"How the hell do I plug him in?" I mutter as my eyes roam his body. My eyes once again travel south of his bare body only to snap my face up once more. "I'm sure that's not what they mean...." I groan as my inner horny self begins to give me terrible ideas. I lower my eyes back to my manual and flip some pages.

_How To Charge Your Very Own DOLL_   
_At the base of your Dolls head at the top of it's neck there you will find a plugin port. Plug in the cable that arrived with your DOLL and charge your DOLL to start its new life._

I look inside the box trying my best to ignore his lower naked body when my eyes land on a cable. I pull it from the box and I walk over plugging it into an outlet on the wall. Walking over to the box I reach my hand in and feel around the back of his neck. I notice a part of his neck feels differently and I press it. I watch in awe and slightly grossed out that a part of him opens right up revealing the mechanics under his skin. I see the plug in port and insert it quickly before I can rethink what I am doing.

"Five hours huh?" I glance to the clock hanging on the wall to see it is only 2pm. I had the day off work and this is how I spend it......

"So 7pm you should fully be up and operational huh?" I glance back to his beautiful features. "I need to see your gorgeous eyes one more time..." I whisper as I stand up. I gaze at the young naked man before me. My eyes linger on his lower naked body and I feel my face heat up.

"Fuck.....I should have never opened this box....." I mutter as I walk from the living room and into my bedroom where I slam the door shut. I glance down at my body to see my hard erected self starting to show in my pants. "Fuck....." I groan out as I begin to unbutton my pants. It's better to deal with this now then prolong it....I think as I reach inside my boxers and begin to stroke myself. All while picturing his tanned skin on mine, those turquoise eyes gazing at me. 

 


	4. Manual

I am ashamed of myself. I Pull back up my pants and zip them up. Now sitting on my bed after washing up I fall backwards groaning.

"Why was he made specially for me?" I groan out as my back falls onto my bed.

"I got fucking hard and turned on just from gazing at his beautiful face and naked body........" I sit back up and push my black hair from my eyes. "Shit.....no Levi...NO!" I look to my clock to see it is 3:38pm.

My eyes open wide. "I have been jerking myself off for over an hour!!" I grip my black hair in my hands. "Shit....no no no no no NO! He is a fucking DOLL! He is a machine! He isn't even real!" But his beautiful turquoise eyes reenter my mind. "FUCK!" I stand from my bed. I shake my hands in front of me and walk from my room to make some more tea to try and calm down.

As I walk past the living room my eyes land on that damned box containing the gorgeous naked young man. I hiss at my inner thoughts as I walk over to boil some fresh water. As I sit and wait for the water to boil my eyes land on the cable that is plugged in.

"I should just unplug him and never open this box again...." But I know it is too late for that. I have seen his beautiful features and those amazing eyes....I need to see them again.

The kettle boiling distracts me as I place a tea bag into my cup and pour the boiling water into it. My eyes flicker back to the box as I stir my cup with a spoon and remove the tea bag. Walking into the living room I place my tea cup down on the coffee table and sit on the couch as I pick up the damned DOLLS manual.

"Guess there is no harm in knowing how to operate him....." I mumble.

My eyes glance quickly to the box then back to the manual in my hands.

_How Your Very Own Doll Operates_   
_It's pretty straight forward. Once your DOLL is fully charged he or she will remain fully functional until his or her charge runs out._

_Of course when this happens you simply recharge them._

_However if the owner wishes to shut them down while charged, you only need to push the power button behind their left ear._

"Ok so that is pretty straight forward." I mumble as I reach for my cup of tea and take a sip. Placing it back down I flip the page in the manual.

_Caring For Your Doll_   
_Does your DOLL need to eat or drink to survive?_  
_No....your DOLL is made of machines and the charging him or her in each night is what keeps them running._

_Does My Doll Show Emotions?_   
_No....your DOLL is not Human...They may smile now or then but that is it. They may also show slight signs of anger or sadness in their eyes but nothing more then that. These small signs mean nothing to them as their emotions always stay neutral._

"Such a harsh life...." I mutter as I flip the page and take another sip of my black tea.

_Will My Doll Experience Pain?_   
_No...Your DOLL is not Human...._

I flip the page once again. Damn this is boring...I already knew all this....

_What is expected of my Doll?_   
_Well it is different for each owner. As they tell their Doll what is expected. However there is one rule every Doll follows no matter what.....They will always obey their master, no matter what is asked. And if given the choice, they will take their own lives to protect the one they serve..."_

I slam the manual shut and throw it across the room. "That is so wrong....." I whisper. My grey eyes glance to the box that contains the still naked young man.

"If I were to order you to forget about me and live a life could you?" I whisper. "Or does that go against your whole obeying and serving your master shit?" I groan out. "This shit is so fucked up!"

Running my hands through my perfectly combed black hair I sigh out.

"Why the fuck.....Why did you buy me this.....this thing!" I scream out looking at the ceiling. "Farlan, Isabel....why....I was fine on my own.......Why are you causing me so much torment with him!" My eyes look to the damned box and I stand from the couch and walk over. I gaze down at his still body. "Why did you ask them to make him so damned fucking beautiful?"  
...

Hours have passed as I am making myself dinner. I stand in the kitchen cooking while my eyes keep glancing to the living room every other second. His five hours of charging are almost up. What do I expect to happen when 7pm comes around? Does he just wake up and start obeying me......or do I need to restart him?

"Why the fuck do I even care!" I slightly curse out. My grey eyes go back to my cooking as I stir the food in the pot. But I can't stop them from glancing at that damned stupid box. "I need to move that fucking box...." I grumble.

It literally is taking up all my free space in my small cramped apartment. I groan out wishing I could afford a bigger place. But I can't....so I deal with what I got...Hey its better then living on the streets at least.

As my food finishes I plate it up and turn to shut the stove off. Pasta...not much for dinner, but what ever...It's edible food at least. Sitting at the tiny kitchen table I eat my food when a sound suddenly makes me drop my fork onto the plate. My head snaps to the clock to see it's only 6:38pm. He shouldn't be active for another 22 minutes at least.

I stare at the box only to jump in surprise as I see a tanned hand raise up from inside it. I gulp nervously as I stand from the chair at my table completely forgetting about and ignoring my food.

He's awake.....earlier then he should be.....  
...

 


	5. E001R0129E-N

He's awake.....earlier then he should be....

I won't lie. I'm as nervous as fuck for this. What if I'm not good enough for him? I smack my own head for even thinking those thoughts.

"Me not good enough for a damned Robot....what the fuck Levi." I mutter silently to myself.

Taking the tiniest step forward I freeze when what sounds like breathing can be heard. Ok this is kind of freaky, wont lie about that.

I remain frozen in my spot standing at the edge of the kitchen. My grey eyes stare at the box when I jump back in surprise.

I watch in awe as the younger male DOLL raises his upper body to sit up. His movements are flawless as his head hangs backwards, eyes closed. Fully sitting up I watch in amazement as the DOLLS head raises up properly then slumps forward.

My eyes glance to the manual I threw across the living room. Do I need to unplug him?

Can I walk over to it without drawing attention to myself? I go to take the smallest step when I watch one of his perfectly tanned arms raise to the back of his neck. I can't stop my eyes from gazing at the slight muscles he has as he flexes his arm. He grasps his plugin cable and pulls it free from his neck. He then gently pushes down the opening to hide the port. His arm falls to his side as his head still hangs forward. He remains like that for some time when his head slowly raises.

I gulp as I take a hesitated step forward.

This is so wrong.......I should have never plugged him in. My eyes look to his left ear. I can turn him off with one push of that button.

"Ah...." I gasp out as I watch him place his muscular tanned arms on each side of the box and pushes himself to stand up. His back is well toned, I can't stop my eyes from gazing down to his ass. My eyes open wide. "Holy Fucking Hell!" I mutter. He has the finest ass I have ever seen. He lifts his right leg and places it over the box and is now standing on the carpet of my living room floor. I watch his head look from side to side then he turns his body in my direction.

"Fuck...." I groan out as he stands completely naked before my eyes. Damn those two idiots for giving him such an amazing body....Raising my gaze from his lower self I am unable to move as I gaze into those bright turquoise eyes of his.

"Levi...." His voice is soft as he gazes at me. I watch a small smile appear on his lips.

"Uhh....." I cough trying to keep my eyes on his face and not let them stray any lower. "You got a name Brat?"

"Name...." He cocks his head to the side. "I am E001R0129E-N" His soft voice speaks in a computerized style.

"That's a bit of a mouthful...." I mutter.

"Master does not like E001R0129E-N?"

"Whoa Brat....whats with the Master shit?"

"Would you prefer my name to be Brat? Master?"

My eyes go wide. "NO!.....uhh don't call me Master...it's creepy as fuck....call me Levi." I gaze at him unsure what to say or call him. "Uhhh it was E00......."

"E001R0129E-N" He smiles at me.

"Hey. What are just the letters in your name."

"E.R.E.N"

I feel my face smiling. "Perfect....ok so for short, your new name will be Eren."

"Eren?" His head cocks to the side.

"Yah...got a problem with that Brat?"

"No..." He shakes his head causing his shaggy brown hair to fly around. "I like it Levi." He gives me a smile.

"Right......" My eyes once again start to roam his body. My cheeks heat up as I turn my back to him. "Ok, well first thing first you need to get some fucking clothes on...."

"Why? Do I not please you?" My body jumps when I feel his hands rest upon my waist. I spin around to find myself having to stare up into his beautiful eyes.

Those damned idiots....they designed him to be a good 4 inches taller then me! I am already short as it is for a man being only 5'3". And for them to design me a doll that is 5'7", I know those damned shitty idiots are laughing down at me right now.

"I was created just for my Levi...I was told my body would please you greatly." He tugs on my waist pulling my body right into his. My grey eyes grow wide as I stare at his chest. "Do I not please you?"

His voice sounds sad as I raise my gaze, I see sadness in his eyes.

"I.....uhh....no....I mean yes...I mean....." I grumble as I place my hands on his chest and push his naked body away from me. "You're fucking perfect you shitty Brat...."

"Then let me pleasure you..." He goes to come closer when I stop him.

"NO!" My heart races in my chest. "You have to obey me right?"

"Yes.....I belong to Levi.....I am branded just for Levi....."

"What do you mean you're............branded?" I have heard DOLLS only obey one master, but branded to them?

He raises his left leg and shows me the bottom of his foot. I stumble backwards, my hand going to my mouth. "That's......that's disgusting......." I have to stop myself from gagging in disgust.

"All DOLLS are branded for their Masters." Eren speak up. "It is an honor to be."

"Lower your foot!" I quickly yell unable to remove my eyes from it. He does as I ask but the image of my name,

_Levi Ackerman_

Burnt onto his perfectly tanned skin makes me feel sick to my stomach. "That is so wrong....The whole idea behind the DOLLS is sick and twisted." I look to Eren and he only stands there cocking his head while watching me in confusion.

I turn around and walk into my bedroom. "Come!" I call out when he does not follow me.

He enters my bedroom and eyes the bed. "Shall I pleasure you now?"

My face burns bright red. "NO YOU FUCKING BRAT!" I walk over to my dresser and pull out a clean pair of boxers. "Put these on and cover your damned self up!" I throw them at him which he catches in his hands. I watch him do as told and he now stands partially covered.

I look through my clothes but damn he is taller then me. "All my clothes will be to small on you.." I groan out.

"I am fine like this..."

"NO you're not fucking fine like that!" I grumble as I dig to the very bottom of my dresser drawer where I find a pair of old sweatpants. "Hey try these on!" I throw them to him and he sighs before pulling them on. They are worn and stretched out, and haven't been worn in years. He ties the string and they fall loosely down his slim long sexy legs....however because he is much taller.....

I hear a laugh and turn to see him looking down at the pants. Did he just laugh? I didn't know DOLLS could laugh. Wait can DOLLS laugh?

"You're a lot shorter then I imagined you to be...."

"SHUT UP!" I snap. I groan in annoyance. "Here!" I toss a shirt that I wear around the house that is big and baggy on me to him. He silently pulls it over his body. It is slightly tight on him considering on me its loose. "Well that is better then nothing.....Guess I will need to get you some proper sized clothes." I groan at the thought.

It is so silent I thought he left, but when I look up he is standing there watching me.

"Uhh....could you not stare at me like that...it makes me feel uncomfortable." He remains silent as he turns to look away. "Uhhh you ok?" He nods his head flashing me a small smile but that is it. "You sure?" The silence is killing me.

"Why wont you speak now!" I blurt out. My mind goes back to minutes before when I yelled at him to shut up. "Uhhh....you can speak you know."

"Levi told me to Shut up.....so I did." I stare at him blankly.

"I didn't actually mean to stop talking you idiot! I meant stop teasing me about my height!"

"But your height is cute...." He giggles at me. "But Levi gave me an order and I must follow his orders."

"Look....don't take things I say so seriously like that, got it?"

"Yes Levi." I stare into his gorgeous eyes. "Shall I pleasure you now?"

I almost choke on nothing as I glare at him. "Enough of the pleasuring me shit ok!"

"But I was instructed to...."

"I don't care if that is why you were sent to me....say it one more time and I will power you down for good, got it Brat?" I glare at him as my stomach growls. "Shit....my dinner."

I exit my bedroom and walk passed Eren and grab my plate tossing it into the microwave to reheat it up. I sit back at the table as I start to eat I feel Eren's eyes on me the entire time.  
...


	6. Programs?

"Brat stop staring at me!" I grumble as I try to finish eating my pasta. But his damned stare is making me nervous.

"Sorry Levi....." He smiles and gazes around the apartment. His eyes land on his box, my own gaze follows his.

"We need to move that....it is taking up my entire living room...." I grumble.

I watch Eren nod his head walking up to it. "Where would Levi like it?"

"Honestly no where....it's too damned big....and it freaks me out." I watch Eren cock his head as he looks to me. "It's like there is a coffin in my apartment..."

I watch Eren smile and laugh. I am so confused, since when can DOLLS laugh? "Then I shall take it outside and throw it away?" He looks to me for approval.

"Uhhhh....yah..." Shit this damned doll has a really beautiful laugh. The way his whole face and turquoise eyes light up like that....I groan at my inner thoughts. "There is a dumpster in the basement..." I speak out.

I watch Eren nod his head then he easily picks up the human sized box. My eyes watch as the slight muscles he has flex. My eyes look to my plate of food.

"No no no no Fuck No!" I curse under my breath as my eyes once again raise to watch Eren as he exits the main door. He made carrying that giant box look as light as a feather.

Deciding to make some tea to calm my nerves, I wait for the water to boil. Walking into the now empty living room you can clearly see where the box had been laying on the carpet from the huge rectangular indent it made.

My eyes land on the manual that I threw across the room earlier. Walking over to it I bend down and pick it up in my hands. The boiling water tears my thoughts and gaze from the book. I place it on the coffee table and grab a mug pouring the hot water into it with a tea bag. Picking it up I walk over and sit down once more on the couch and grab the damned manual. Opening it to where I last left off I continue flipping through the pages.

_ How Do I Program My DOLL? _   
_Programming your DOLL is fairly simple. There are Programs for sale that you can purchase and have installed into them._   
_Once the program is bought and installed you can update your DOLL by powering Him or Her off. You need to wait a couple of hours then power them back up._   
_Most DOLLS come with standard programs already in their hard drives. Though wishing for more Programs all you need is to buy and upgrade your DOLL._

"So sick...." I grumble as I grasp the cup of my mug and sip my tea. "They don't even get to pick their own life.....just what ever their owner want of the...." I think back to the branding on his foot and almost gag. "That is sick......"

I jump hearing the front door open, I turn in my sport on the couch to see Eren smile at me. "Did you miss me Levi?" He smiles happily and walks over to sit next to me. His beautiful ocean eyes looking to the manual in my hand.

"I....uhhh......"

"You don't have to read that.....I can answer all your questions for you." He smiles. "What would you like to know?"

Staring at him I get taken with his handsome features. His perfectly tanned skin. His chocolate brown hair....those eyes of his....I could gaze into them forever.

"Levi?" Eren asks as he watches me stare at him. "Do I pleas you?"

"Very much so....." My eyes grow wide realizing what I just said.

Eren grins. "Then let me pleasure you....."

"NO!" I hold my hands out to stop him from moving. "I told you.....enough of the pleasuring me crap...." My mind goes back to what he said earlier. "You said you were instructed to...."

"Yes Levi....I was sent to you to pleasure you..."

My face burns bright red. I think back to what I just read. "What programs do you have installed in you?"

"Programs?" I watch him cock his head in confusion. "What do you mean programs?" I stare at him in confusion. "I was designed just for Levi....."

I open the manual to the page of programs and show it to him. "What programs?"

Eren remains silent as he stares at the manual. His face grows sad, it looked like his eyes are almost glistening....but that's impossible, I must be seeing things.

"Brat?" I ask quietly. "Whats wrong?"

"I have the standard programs.....Cleaning, Cooking....But I have been made specially for you..."

"You keep saying that.....what do you mean made specially for me?" I ask in confusion.

Eren looks into my eyes. "I was created to be your perfect lover.....From my looks down to my personality."

My mind drifts off as I gaze at his features.

_"Levi if you could describe your perfect lover....what would he be like?" Farlan asks with interest._

_"Oh do tell us!" Isabel grins._

_I felt my face burn red. These two know I am gay and they don't care. "My perfect lover huh?" I think about it. "Well.......maybe a guy who is younger then me and slightly taller then me....not by much though, but a couple of inches.....He would have to have tanned perfect skin....brown hair that is slightly shaggy." I smile as I think. "I would want him strong....but not overly crazy with the muscles. and his eyes....I would want them to be as beautiful as the ocean....."_

I stare at Eren. "Those fucking idiots!" I curse out. "They fucking tricked me into telling them......they planned this since then!"

_"So what would you want him to act like?" Isabel smiles sweetly at me._

_I look to her and smile. "I would want him to be kind and caring. Someone who when he laughs his whole face would light up. When he smiles at me it would make my heart skip a beat. I want him to be friendly and always happy."_

_Farlan grins, "And how about in the bedroom?"_

_I blush deeper. "I want a guy who will take control...." I mutter. "Not forceful but enough to dominate me. I want him to seem innocent from being younger then turns around and will make me his....."_

_Isabel chuckles. "Never thought you would want to be the bottom in a relationship....not with your snarky attitude."_

_"Shut up you Brat...."_

My face burns red as I stare at Eren. If those Shitty Brats made him look just as I described....then did they also design him how I wanted a dominating lover?

I look down at my hands and never noticed how Eren moved closer. Raising my face I blush deeply having his face right before mine.

"Levi..." He whispers leaning in close enough so I can feel his hot breath on my face.   
...


	7. You Saw Them?

"Levi..." He whispers leaning in close enough so I can feel his hot breath on my face.

I jump back in fright. "What the hell!" I cry out as my back is now pressed against the arm rest. I stare up into Eren's beautiful eyes. They really do look like you're gazing into the ocean.

He moves closer as he positions himself to straddle my legs. I am speechless. "I know everything that you want in a lover......You wont find a better lover suited for you then me..." He leans in and I turn my face so he ends up kissing my cheek.

"I......"

"You want a guy younger then you who seems innocent.....but will turn around and dominate you." My eyes close as I feel his hot breath hit my ear. "Let me dominate you Levi....let me make you mine...." His lips softly kiss just beneath my ear and I shiver in delight.

My eyes open wide. "I.....no......we can't....." I whisper.

Eren grasps my chin and turns me to face him. My cheeks are burning red as he smiles at me. "You're so beautiful Levi...." He leans in and presses our lips together.

My eyes grow wide, I need to stop this right now.....

I raise both of my hands and place them on his chest to push him away. But instead I find myself gripping my shirt he is wearing as my eyes slowly close.

Shit....Fuck no.....he is an amazing kisser.....

Our lips move together in perfect harmony. From the way they mold together, how they gently caress each others while we move our lips in perfect sync.

This is bad.....very bad.....Levi stop this.....

I try to stop the kiss.....but damn it's to good.....He is to damn good.....I find myself wanting more. A soft moan escapes the back of my throat.

"Levi...." He whispers as he pulls away letting me to catch my breath before he kisses me once more. His lips on mine make me forget the world around me. I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him back. I lose myself melting into his embrace.

*riiiinnnng*riiiinnnng*

I get pulled back to reality as I hear my cell start to ring. I use all my strength and push Eren off of me. I stare at him with wide eyes. My chest is rising and falling with my rapidly beating heart as I heavily breath.

I jump up before he can say anything and rush to my phone answering it. "Ackerman here.....oh Erwin it's just you....uhh tonight?" I send a glance to see Eren who is watching me. "Yah....you know uhh.......actually.....tonight will work perfect......I will meet you there.......bye." I hang up and stand there a little embarrassed about what just happened.

"Levi?" My silver grey eyes watch Eren stand up from the couch. He takes a step towards me. I stumble backwards away from him.

"That.......can never happen again!" I blurt out.

"But why?" He asks softly in his smooth voice.

"It just can't....." I whisper shyly.

"But you kissed me back.......you moaned.....you want me...." I gaze up and look into his beautiful turquoise eyes. Big Mistake. They seem to pull me in....like they are tempting to drown me in all of him just like the ocean does. "Why can't you just admit you're attracted to me?"

This shakes me from my thoughts. I look away from his perfectly handsome form. "That's simple..." I take a deep breath. "You're not human.....you're a machine.....You're not real!"

The look on his face felt like a punch to my stomach. But DOLLS aren't supposed to have feelings......the manual said so!

"Eren......I"

"No...you're right......." He whispers. His voice is soft and quiet, but he sounds pained. "I am nothing but a robot.....I am just an object in your eyes......I am a toy.......to humans us DOLLS.....we are just for your fun and amusement.........I........I....."

My eyes open wide. "Eren......are you....crying?"

"NO!" He turns away from me. "I'm a machine....we don't cry....we don't show emotions right?"

"But you seem different then all the other DOLLS. You are showing emotions......."

He turns to face me and I watch as tear drops glide down his perfectly tanned skin.

"Then I am defective.......no one wants their DOLLS to act human......otherwise you would have a human at your side, not some machine you had to pay for......"

"I didn't buy you..." I can't help but blurt that out.

"I know.......I was a present......sent to you to be your perfect Lover....to make you happy in life....."

I groan out and grip my black hair in my hands. "This is stupid......I have to go......" I leave the living room knowing I am getting no where with the damned brat.

I enter my bedroom and slam the door shut. I lean my back against the closed door raising my hand to my heart. It is pounding in my chest. Raising my fingers I trace them across my lips. Groaning out I push myself away from the door and grab my work clothes and start to slip them on.

Dressed in my black dress pants, A white long sleeved button up shirt, I place a black tie around my neck and pull on the black dress vest. I stand in front of my mirror and roll up my sleeves to my elbows and sigh out.

"So much for a day off....." I know I could have told Erwin no.....but then I would have to stay and deal with Eren.....this will give me time to clear my mind.

Exiting my bedroom I see Eren standing there staring at the big rectangle indent on the carpet. He must have heard me or sensed my presence as he asks out. "Do you wish me to leave? They said you would never want me....they told me this......"

I listen to what he says.

"They just both looked so happy...."

"WHAT!" I blurt out. Eren turns around to gaze at me. "You......." I shake my head. "Are you trying to tell me.......Isabel.....Farlan......you saw them?" I ask quietly.

"Yes.......they were the ones to make sure I fit all your standards...Farlan knew if just the tiniest thing was wrong you wouldn't come near me....."

I can't think right now. "So......you were one of the last ones to see them........."

"Look if you want me gone Levi.....just order me.....then I must obey you....."

"You saw them.....you spoke to them...." I whisper as I bite my lip. "No.....don't leave....." I need to ask you about them but fuck, I have to go to work now. "Shit.....I need to go to work.......stay here don't leave!"

He looks at me confused but nods his head. "Yes Levi......"

I look at him and nod my head and go to the door and slip on my black dress shoes and rush from the shitty apartment to the shitty bar where I work at. It's not a sleazy bar of drunks at least. Its a high classed bar. But that doesn't stop me from getting hit on all the time.....but that comes with being a bar tender right?

My mind keeps going back to Eren. He saw and spoke to Isabel and Farlan. He is the only one who can tell me what they were like before I lost them forever.

"That damned Brat...." I curse out as I enter the bar only as the memory of his lips against mine enter my mind. I try to push these thoughts from my mind as I walk behind the bar and get ready for work.  
...


	8. Unexpected

Damn I wish Erwin never called....but then again if he didn't who knows what I would have done with the Brat. I was unable to stop him from kissing me....I am more then positive that kiss would have lead to something so much more. I stare down at the bar counter blushing as this thought enters my mind.

"Levi you ok?" I raise my gaze to meet Erwin's knowing look.

"Yah sorry.....I'm fine..." I grab a cloth and begin to wipe down the bars counter. It is fairly quiet here at the moment.

"You sure? You seem distracted....not like your usual self."

"Sorry Erwin....Someone...er well something just recently showed up into my life..."

"Oh..." I raise my gaze to see the damned giant laughing at me.

"Oh? What the hell does that mean!" I huff out annoyed crossing my arms and glaring at him.

I watch him shake his head. "When you say something....I am assuming you mean the DOLL." My eyes grow wide. "Oh....so my guess is right huh?"

"How......"

"Those two brats of yours told me about it before they left. They asked if you and I would ever get back together and I told them the truth saying no."

"Tch..."

I turn my gaze away from my Boss and back to scrubbing on the counter. It was true. Me and Erwin had history when Farlan and Isabel were still around. But it didn't last very long. Nor did it amount to much. In the end we both agreed staying as friends was better for the both of us.

"Why the fuck did you not tell me what they were planning!"

"Oh calm down Levi. So how is he?"

I blush deeply. "Wouldn't know....I'm not about to fuck a robot...."

Erwin bursts out into laughter at my reply. "Levi....dear god, as blunt as always I see."

"Whatever. I can't believe you knew and never once told me!" I scrub harder on the counter annoyed that this is happening to me.

"Oh relax will you. They wanted it to be a damned surprise." I feel Erwin's gaze on me. "So, is he handsome?"

An image of Eren enters my mind and I blush deeply. "He is beautiful...." I whisper under my breath. I hear Erwin laugh and I grow more irritated. "But that is none of your damned business! I intend to have no sort of physical relationship with the damned Brat."

"None what so ever?" I watch his damned eyebrows furrow as he gazes at me. An image of Eren hovering over me kissing me enters my mind and I blush. "By the look of your face something already happened."

"It will never happen again....." I growl out.

"You say that now...but you can't stop thinking about him or what happened can you?"

I turn a sharp gaze onto Erwin to see him chuckling. "Go fuck yourself...."

"Oh how I love to be right!"

I throw the cleaning cloth onto the counter and spin around to face the damned giant. My arms cross I gaze up at him with a cold emotionless face. "Do you even fucking need me here tonight Eyebrows?"

Erwin sighs. "guess not.....why don't you run off to your little sex toy." He sends me a wink and I growl out.

"I'm out of here....Shitty Eyebrows..." I mutter under my breath as I grab my jacket and apartment keys and exit the bar. "Thank god it was slow tonight." I whisper as I walk down the street. My heart races as I realize I wont be going home to an empty shitty apartment. "But its not like he is real..."

I sigh and kick at a rock that bounces down the road before me. When I meet up with it again I kick it once more only to have it fly off to the side as I keep walking straight. But just the thought of being able to ask him about my friends....about my siblings.....This thought alone makes me pick up my pace and I soon find myself unlocking the main apartment door and walking up to my unit. Placing the key in the door I unlock it and open it slowly.

However I was not prepared to come home to this.

"Whoa!" Suddenly my back gets pushed against the now closed door as I feel lips press themselves against mine. A warm body pushes up against me holding me in my place as my lips get attacked by anothers. I try to resist and push him off of me. But damn....this DOLL is an amazing kisser!

"Levi...." I hear him whisper out seductively as our lips part from one anothers. "I missed you..." He whispers only to capture my lips once more.

I know I shouldn't encourage him like this, but I can't help as the smallest moan escapes my throat as we continue to kiss one another. His lips soon leave mine and start to kiss along my jawline to my ear where he nibbles on my earlobe playfully. My entire body shiver at his touch. His hands glide up my chest and I find myself moaning out once more.

"Eren......no.....we can't do this......" I whisper in a pleading voice. I am afraid, because damn I don't want this DOLL to stop. My eyes open wide as I feel him place one of his knees in between my legs. I bite my lower lip as I gaze shyly into his beautiful Ocean turquoise eyes.


	9. In Dire Need

"Eren......no.....we can't do this......" I whisper in a pleading voice. I am afraid, because damn I don't want this DOLL to stop. My eyes open wide as I feel him place one of his knees in between my legs. I bite my lower lip as I gaze shyly into his beautiful Ocean turquoise eyes.

"Levi......" I look away from him shyly with my cheeks tinged the tiniest bit of pink. "Do you truly wish me to stop?"

I feel his fingers glide along my now brightly flushed face. "I-I..." I mentally curse and slap myself for stuttering and unable to just yell out Yes.

I inhale a sharp breath of air as I feel him raise his knee slightly to press up against my.....well you know.....My heart starts pounding as he goes back to kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear.

"All you have to do is order me to stop......I must obey you Levi.....Order me to stop....if that is your true desire...."

My eyes flutter shut as his lips kiss my neck just beneath my ear. I moan out softly as my body begins to melt into this DOLLS touch. It has been awhile since I last had sex and my body is in dire need of it. I moan out softly as his lips slightly travel lower on my neck. My skin burns and feels like it is catching fire where ever his lips make contact.

"Eren......" I sigh out his name in a quiet whisper.

"You were the one who wanted a dominating Lover Levi....if you don't tell me to stop....I wont...." His body presses up against mine even more. He raises his knee slightly pressing it into my groin causing a muffled moan to escape my lips.

"Don't..." I whisper out and this causes him to pull back and gaze into my eyes.

"Don't what Levi?" He looks at me in slight confusion as his head cocks to the side.

I shyly bite my lower lip knowing what I am about to ask of him. He is a robot! He isn't real! "Don't stop....please." My heart out speaks my mind, as I beg of him to continue.

The moments those words leave my lips, his were on mine once more in a heated kiss. I moan out as his tongue glides along my lower lip before his teeth take a hold of it. He nibbles gently on it and pulls it in a playful manner making me moan and gasp out.

The moment the gasp escapes my lips, the damned DOLL takes this chance to shove his tongue inside my mouth. My body shivers as I feel his moist wet tongue massage against my own. I moan deeply into our kiss as his hands grip my sides. The knee between my legs pressing up the tiniest bit more against my now hardening member.

I can't help but to be turned on. Not only has it been awhile for sexual interactions for myself....but this damned DOLL...he is perfect. He is as he told me, everything I want in a lover. Making himself my perfect lover. Seeing how amazing of a kisser he is, it makes my heart race at knowing he must be amazing at sex. However a sudden thought enters my mind.

I separate our lips and blurt out my question which stops him from kissing me once more. "Have you had sex before?"

His face breaks out into a smile as laughter erupts from his perfect lips. His laugh is bright and cheerful as his eyes seem to twinkle in happiness. I am easily enough to say....mesmerized. I never heard of DOLLS laughing before....This DOLLS laugh...his laugh.....Eren's laugh....its the most beautiful then I have ever seen.

"No Levi...I am as you would call a virgin. I never existed before coming to you remember. So naturally I have never made love to another....You will be my first and only lover..."

I nod my head taking in what he says.

"Oh but don't worry Levi....I was programmed to know just what to do......" I blush hearing him say this so casually. "May I take you to your bedroom now and pleasure you Levi?"

I nod my head. "Y-yeah." Once more I curse and mentally kick myself for the damned stutter.

I feel him take my hand in his and he pulls me away from the door and into my bedroom. I cry out in surprise when I feel him throw my body onto the bed and he instantly climbs up above me. I gaze up at him as he leans down and starts to kiss me deeply. I moan out as I feel his hands start to unbutton the black vest and soon he loosens my black tie. Pulling my body to sit up he removes the vest and tie and starts to quickly work on removing the white long sleeved button up.

"You're so sexy Levi.." He whispers into my ear as his hands finish removing my shirt leaving my upper body bare for his eyes to roam across. "Damn your Beautiful...."

I moan out softly feeling lips once more on my neck. I feel my hardness in my pants and I beg of him. "Eren please.......just fuck me....."

"Is..." I feel his fingers trace my lips as he props his body up and smirks down at me. "That an order?"

I know just what he wants to hear and I give in to my sexual urges. "Yes. Eren I order you to fuck me right here and now..."

"Yes Levi...."

His hands make quick work or unbuttoning my black dress pants and pulling them free from my body along with my boxers. I blush being completely naked before him.

"How long?" He asks me. "How long since you last had sex."

"I......a good long while...." I mutter shyly embarrassed.

"Then I need to prep you first." I open my lips to speak back when fingers get shoved inside my mouth. My eyes grow wide. "Suck..." He calmly demands and I do as he asks, with zero hesitation in my mind.


	10. In Dire Need - Part 2

"Then I need to prep you first." I open my lips to speak back when fingers get shoved inside my mouth. My eyes grow wide. "Suck..." He calmly demands and I do as he asks, with zero hesitation in my mind. 

My eyes look up to meet his beautiful turquoise gaze as I suck on the fingers in my mouth. My tongue gliding up and down each one.

"Make sure they are nice and wet Levi...." His voice is smooth and sends shivers through my body as I watch his eyes almost gloss over with lust. He pulls them from my mouth and I watch my saliva string from his fingers connect to my lips. 

"Eren.......please....." I hate that I am moaning and begging for him to pleasure me. He isn't real....he is a robot....he isn't real......not real.....but he acts so real......he is throwing me off on how to react to him and his slight emotions he displays.

"How I love hearing you beg for me...." He whispers as he suddenly takes one of my legs and tosses it over his shoulder. "This will give me better access to pleasure you..." I blush a deep red at the view he now has of my body.

Shivers run through my body as the sudden sensation of his wet fingers glide across my entrance. I go to speak when I cry out instead. "Ah!" I watch Eren smirk down at me as he pushes his one finger inside of me fully.

"Is that what you want......don't worry Levi.....I will show you the best time of your life....." He pulls the finger out only to push it back inside of me but this time with a second finger joining in.

"Ahhh hahhh ahh!" My back arches up as my head presses back into my bed at the sensation coursing through my body at the moment. "ahhh its been so long.....to long...." I moan out softly.

"I am only just getting started Levi......wait for the real thing....."

I blush deeply as I gaze up at the DOLL and see him as a human.....but my mind goes back to seeing his plugin port. That reminds me he isn't human. He isn't even real.

These thoughts are pushed deep into my mind as he thrusts his fingers in and out of me. Loud moans escape my lips as he starts to make a scissoring motions and curls his fingers in me. Just when I think I can't handle anymore he pulls out and enter his third finger inside of me.

"S-shit! E-eren!" I gasp out as I squeeze my eyes shut. "Oh god.....I.....I can't......"

Suddenly hot breath hits my face and his lips take mine in a heated passionate kiss. "Cum for me Levi......"

I blush madly but hearing those words I cry out arching my back even more as I feel that tightening sensation in my stomach. "Oh God!!! I....I...EREN!" I cry out as my entire body trembles beneath him and I cum splattering my own chest. My cheeks are a deeper red as I gaze up at him and his eyes watch me.

"Beautiful....that was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.....let me pleasure you fully now." He whispers in a deep voice and I watch as he removes my shirt from his body following the lose sweat pants and boxers. "I have been waiting for this moment since I was created for you...."

I watch as he moves between my legs and I bite my lower lip. "Wait!" I think of something. "Can.....Can you I mean.....uhhh do you even get an orgasm and cum?" I blush deeply at this. "No....that would be impossible......wouldn't it?"

Eren watches me and smiles before leaning down and kissing me. "Guess we will find out huh? Told you.....I have never done this before..." I nod my head unsure what to expect. He pushes both my knees up towards my chest causing my blush to grow even deeper as I feel him line himself up with me.

"Be gentle please......" I whisper. 

"Or course...." He nods his head then ever so slowly he starts to push the tip of his member inside me, using my own cum and his saliva as lubricant to help ease the pain.

My body screams in pain as it feels like I am being ripped apart....like I said....it's been a long time for me. "Eren.....ahhh hahh hah, it hurts....."

"Don't think of the pain Levi......just gaze into my eyes and think of me." I raise my gaze and look at his face. The moment our eyes lock together I seem to get pulled in. "Just focus on me....."

I feel the pain to my body as he pushes himself inside me further. But its not as noticeable as I gaze into his beautiful turquoise eyes. I can't explain it...but its like he has put me in a trance of some sort.

"Your eyes are so beautiful......" I whisper out softly as I watch him smile. "You're beautiful"

"Am I?" He whispers as his breathing grows heavy. "Hahhh Levi....that is all of me..."

I blush as I notice he is now fully inside of me. "Eren......." Suddenly my lips get stolen by his as sparks fly through my entire body. How....how can this one robot....how can this DOLL make me feel like this?

"Time to pleasure you now Levi...." His smooth voice sends shivers down my spine as he kisses my ear then moves to my neck sucking on my skin softly. I feel him nip and bite my skin and I let out a deep moan.

I feel as he slowly pulls himself out until just his tip is inside of me then pushes all the way back in. My back arches as pleasure takes over my senses.

"Ahh...hahh ha....E-eren....."

"Does that feel good Levi?"

"Yes......." He continues his thrusting softly until I need more. "Faster Eren....please.....mmm ahhh"

That was all he needed to hear before his movements and thrusts become quicker and slightly rougher. My mouth falls open as my eyes shut. I am a moaning mess beneath him.

"God Levi you feel amazing.....you're so tight.....ahhhh fuck..." His one hand holds his body up over mine as he moves his other down and pumps at me softly. 

"F-fuck! Eren!" My body arches more as he tursts in deeper to me when suddenly I feel his member hit my prostate. "EREN!"

I watch a smirk grow on his lips. "Right there Levi?" He picks up his pace even more as he pumps me to match the speed of his thrusts. "Does that feel mm ahhh good..." Eren softly moans as his breathing picks up in pace.

To see him like this makes him seem even more human like then before. How can he be like this? He is a machine.....

"Levi I don't think......I...can last much longer......."

This makes me even more at a loss. I nod my head moaning loudly as I cry out. "Me either Eren....oh god I want you to fill me up.......cum inside me......" Thoughts run through my mind. He cant cum....he shouldn't even be feeling pleasure but......the look on his face right now....shows how wrong I am.

He pumps me quicker with his hand while his member hits against my prostate with each rough thrust inside me. I moan louder and I arch my back as I scream out hitting my climax.

"EREN!!! EREN!!! OH GOD!! EREN!!!" I ride out my orgasm as I cum onto his hand and hitting my chest at the same time. I open my eyes to see Eren's mouth partly opened as he moans out softly, his entire body trembling above me.

"Shit Levi......I......AHH! LEVI!"

My eyes grow wide as I feel something enter my body. I watch as Eren clutches the bed sheets on either side of my body now as he moans out softly. "Ahh Eren......" I moan feeling his substance enter my body. "How.....how did you....."

"I don't know....." He whispers panting heavily as he suddenly falls over onto the bed next to me. I feel his cum leak out of me slightly and I blush. "That was amazing......."

"Yah...." I whispers out in heavy breaths trying to calm my racing heart as I glance to Eren. "It was....." His face is slightly flushed as he tries to slow his breathing as well.

How......how can he act like this......and he cummed inside of me.....DOLLS shouldn't do this......they aren't real.....so how.......My mind goes back to what the scientist said over the phone...

"You are her finest creation...." I whisper.

"What?" Eren looks at me confused.

"Nothing....." I whisper as I stare up at the ceiling of my bedroom. One thing I know for sure.....we need to go see this so called Hanji Zoe.....I need to figure out exactly why Eren is the way he is. Maybe he is the first prototype of an updated DOLL model. Maybe this Zoe character has found a way to make the DOLLS more human like in emotions and actions...So many questions run through my mind as we lay next to one another naked and panting for breath.


	11. His Memories

I lay with my head on Eren's chest. My fingers drawing little designs onto his tanned skin.

"You are so different from the other DOLLS that I have seen....." I whisper out quietly. I look up and gaze at his face. He looks calm and at peace as he lays there with his eyes closed. His one hand is behind his head while the other wraps around my waist as his fingers graze my skin up and down softly.

"How am I so different?" I hear the confusion in his own voice.

"Well......" I freeze. "You just are.......you seem more human then a robot......"

He sighs and his turquoise eyes open and gaze at me. "But I am just a robot....you know that...."

I nod my head. "Yes....I know that......." I smile softly. "But I also know you are right......you are my perfect lover. I will never find another that makes me feel like you do....."

A handsome smirk appears on his lips and I push my naked body up and kiss him softly. "I was designed just for you........"

This brings back my earlier curiosity. "Tell me....."

His eyes show confusion. "Tell you what?"

"Isabel, Farlan." My voice is soft as I try to hide my pain just speaking their names. "You said you met them."

"I did....they wanted to make sure I was perfect for you."

"Tell me....." I beg once more. 

"Tell you what exactly Levi?" I feel his fingers grazing my skin and this calms me. 

"Just.....everything." I whisper out. "How they were....what they looked like....how they acted." I glance up to find myself gazing into my DOLLS beautiful eyes.

"They were happy.....They were sad that they left without you....That they missed you. But I remember them saying they knew you wouldn't be alone or sad once you received me. That you would be pissed at them. But that you would be happy in the end......"

I can't help but laugh at what Eren says is true. "Those idiots...." I mumble to myself.

"I don't remember too much about it....." Eren stops to think. "I remember Farlan was this taller blonde....he seemed so calm and composed. Like he was ready and could handle anything life threw at him. Then there was Isabel....she was crazy. She wouldn't shut up or stand still. She just kept bouncing around the room in excitement. My Maker Hanji, was a lot like Isabel. Both kept squealing and hugging each other saying I was perfect for you. Farlan was the only sane one out of the three of them...."

Tears fill my eyes. "They were always like that....Farlan and Isabel. He was basically my brother. We met at a younger age and were inseperable ever since. We had no family of our own so we became our own family.....two brothers who would get into so much shit. Then we met Isabel one day....she was in trouble. Men were chasing her and we saved her sorry ass. She was so annoying still was actually.......she always got on my nerve. She was the annoying bratty little sister I never had and never wanted....."

"But you loved her....."

I nod my head. "I loved them both.....they were my family.....my siblings. Neither of them cared that I was gay or anything either. They still loved me for me being me."

"Can I ask Levi.....where exactly did they leave to?"

I freeze up and sigh out. "Look.....we weren't exactly who you might think.....we kinda were thieves I guess you could say. We did a lot of work and dealings in the Underground.....I am ashamed of it now and haven't gone back there since I lost them. Well we were offered this job. They said they would pay us handsomely to break into this high security building to steal blue prints for something. I still don't know what it was. But we said no. We knew the dangers of it. Plus we all wanted out of that life."

"But they went to do it anyways...."

I nod my head. "I woke up to them gone and a note left for me. They went to do the job without me and then we were going to use the money to find a new home for us.....and start new lives. They never knew exactly were they were breaking into......but they got caught......and killed on sight....."

Tears fall from my eyes landing on Eren's chest. "Hey.....shh its alright....."

I shake my head. "The worst part....they knew doing this job would kill them. From the very start we all knew it was a suicide mission....but they thought they could outsmart them. It didn't work......If only I was there to stop them.....then they wouldn't have left. But if they never left....then they never would have gotten you for me....."

"Me......." Eren whispers softly.

"Never leave me Eren..." I suddenly burst out.

"Levi I....." I gaze up at my DOLL and I see tears falling down his cheeks.

"How...." I sit up and wipe away the tears. "How can you cry.....how are you so human like?"

I feel his hand cup my face. "I don't know....I am a DOLL......I am not real......I don't know....."

"Eren." I whisper pressing my face against his hand. "Would you let me take you to see this Hanji Zoe who created you?" I whisper out softly. "I want to ask her questions...."

I watch him nod his head. "I will go with you...."

"Thank you..." I smile and lean down and kiss his lips....the lips of my DOLL softly.

\---


	12. Shopping Jealousy

Waking up the next morning I roll over to find Eren missing from the bed. I sit up and blush faintly as I was still naked. Memories of last night float through my mind.

"I fell in love with a DOLL...." I mutter embarrassed and shyly. I recall his kisses and my fingers raise to my lips. "Where is he?" I mutter as I want nothing more then a good morning kiss from him. I walk to my dresser and pull out some boxers and sweat pants. I pull on a long sleeved white shirt over my head and leave my small bedroom with my bare feet walking on the carpet.

"Eren?" I stop when I see him sitting on the couch dressed back into the clothes I gave him yesterday. My eyes land on the back of his neck where his plug in cable is. I walk up to him and gaze at his sleeping face. "Do you dream?" I mutter to myself then I reach out and unplug him and close the plug in port. The moment I do this his beautiful turquoise eyes open up.

"Morning Eren...." I smile and softly kiss his lips.

I chuckle softly as I pull away and watch him blink his eyes trying to clear his mind. "Levi......morning, did you sleep well?"

I can't help but blush. "You tired me out......I slept amazing....." I watch a handsome smile appear on his lips.

"Shall I make my lover breakfast?"

"Oh....you don't need to...." I smile at him.

"But I want to....." He grins at me and stands up stretching. I watch him walk to the kitchen and I groan out seeing my small clothes on his body.

"Eren.....we are taking you shopping today....get you some clothes that actually fit your sexy body." I mumble as I start to brew tea as he cooks for me.

"Levi....how will you tell others who I am?" I watch him tense up a bit and I bite my lower lip. "Will you say I am just a DOLL......your lover? Both?"

I groan out at this. I never wanted a DOLL....let alone a relationship with one. "There wont be any hiding that you are a DOLL Eren.....and I refuse to hide that we are together....."

"So you wont hide me away from others?" I watch a small smile appear on his lips as he cooks at the stove top.

"No......I wont hide you away. Why hide my feelings. Many have DOLLS as companions....I just never imagined myself to." I laugh faintly as I take a deep breath. "Eren that smells amazing....and I don't even own that much food....."

I watch him shrug before he plates up an omelette for me. "I am programmed to cook....I don't eat food, but I can cook it.....its weird, I should have to taste test....but guess all DOLLS are like this. Eat before it cold....then you can take me shopping."

I nod my head and sit down with my cup of brewed tea. "Hmmm I don't have that much money for spending.....we will have to go to a lower market department store or something....." I mutter shyly.

"That's fine....I don't need anything fancy...just clothesa that fit...." I throw a playful glare to him as he laughs. I shake my head and take a bite of the omelette and moan out softly. "Is it good?"

"Not good....." I shake my head in shock. "Its delicious....." I smile eating more hungrily. I glance up at Eren and see him cleaning up as he smiles. "I mean that.....and you even flipped the egg perfectly in half....whenever I attempt that it turns into scrambled eggs...." I whisper out laughing softly.

I hear a soft chuckle and this makes my heart skip a beat. I turn to look at Eren once more. How....how can he be so human? He is a robot.....he was plugged in just this morning......I go back to finishing my food. First things first...we will get him some clothes....and then I will contact his maker......I will contact the scientist Hanji Zoe....

"Done?" 

I jump from my thoughts to see my plate empty. "Oh....." I blush deeply. "Yah...thanks."

"You're adorable..." He grins and kisses my cheek taking the plate from before me leaving me to blush.

"What have you made me become..." I mutter shyly at how bashful I am around you. "Uhhh ready to go?"

"Yes." He whispers putting the cleaned plate away. I nod my head and walk to my bedroom grabbing some socks then to the entrance where I pull on my shoes and grab a nice light jacket to wear.

"Do you want a jacket or sweater?" 

Eren smiles shaking his head. "Nah. I don't get cold. I could walk around outside naked and not feel the cold."

My face heats up. "You can't!" I blush at my outburst. "I mean......."

"I know.....that isn't very human......" He chuckles and smiles at me. "Lead the way Levi".

I smile and walk up to him and out through the door, locking my shitty apartment up.

Exiting the building we walk in silence when I blush having Eren reach out and take my hand in his.

"Is this ok?"

"Y-yes....." I mutter under my breath trying to calm my damn blushing features.

Ignoring the stares we get after sending glares to some strangers I pull Eren by the hand into a department store. The clothing in here is pretty cheap but that is all I afford with my shitty job. I turn instantly towards the men's department when some creep walks up to us.

"Welcome to the Freedom Shop...can I help you find anything?" I watch his eyes instantly go to Eren as he looks him up and down.

"Tch.....no thanks.....we are fine...." I mumble pulling Eren away from the eyes of the damn Horse faced employee.

"He seemed nice..." Eren speaks softly.

"He seemed like a perverted creep...Tch" I mumble annoyed. I glance to Eren and I sigh having no idea what size of clothes to get. Walking to the clothing wracks I just grab random sized shirts and jeans. "Try these on so we can figure out a size.....I will grab some more...."

Eren nods his head and takes the clothes to the change stall I pointed at.

I walk along the shop when I hear Eren's sexy voice call out to me. "Levi....this shirt is too small.....and the pants are way too big..."

"On it..." I mumble grabbing more clothes. However I hear another voice speak up.

"That shirt is way to small for you dude......here...take that one off and try this one on....and these jeans should be correct."

"Oh....thank you!"

I walk with clothes in my hand only to freeze as I watch Eren pulling the shirt off his body in public before that Horsed face guy. I watch the overly baggy Jeans just fall off Eren's body leaving him just in boxers and I blush but then glare at the worker who is eyeing Eren's body.

"You know.....my shift ends in ten minutes....how about we ditch the shrimp and I can get you out of those boxers....."

"Shrimp?" Eren's face shows his confusion, he cocks his head to the side as I death grip the clothes in my hand. "But we didn't order seafood...."

I growl out seeing the idiot Brat place his hand onto Eren's bare chest and its like something snapped inside me. "Oi you fucking idiot Brat! I will get you fired for customer harassment if you don't remove your hand from my boyfriend!" I stomp over and push Eren into the change room and glare at the man.

"Boyfriend huh.....he is a DOLL isn't he? No way that guy is human..... so he is your Fuck toy?"

I resist to punch him when I call out to Eren. "Get dressed we are leaving!"

"But Levi.....I haven't found clothes that fit......"

I watch the guy smirk at me. "The clothes I gave him will fit his sexy body perfectly....."

"Thanks I will put those on!" Eren calls out completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Eren put on what you wore here! you will not wear the clothes this Horse face picked out!!" I whisper.

"Yes Levi...." He speaks through the small door. "Horse face?" Eren asks confused leaving the change room back in my clothes. "So we aren't getting me clothes now?"

"Not from this shitty store we aren't....they are not taking my money if they hire assholes like this trying to have sex with their customers....."

"What......" Suddenly Eren's eyes open wide as he finally understands the situation and he blushes faintly as I grasp his hand. "I am only designed to pleasure you Levi.....no other.....I don't want to touch another...."

I grin hearing this and pull Eren down into a deep kiss catching him off guard. Pulling away I flash a smirk at the idiot and pull Eren passed him and to another shopping department to get him some clothes.

"Be more careful....do not just strip like that in public Eren."

"I'm sorry....I didn't even think about it.....I'm not shy about others seeing my body so it didn't even compute to me."

I squeeze his hand gently. "Well now you know right?"

"Yes Levi.....it will never happen again.....but...what did he mean by Shrimp?"

I hold back a growl. "Never mind that.....he was a damn brat......" I mutter as we finally find some clothes for Eren then make our way back to my apartment.

"Getting jealous over a DOLL.....fuck Levi.....have you ever changed." I curse myself as I pull out my phone and once more try to contact Hanji Zoe.


	13. His Creator?

"No you listen here! Let me speak with her!!" I shout over the phone. "I don't care if she said not to disturb her! No.....don't tell me not to shout......I..."

I glare at Eren as he grasps the phone from my hands and starts to speak into it. I have been calling for days and I finally got through and the stupid receptionist refuses to let me speak with Hanji Zoe.

"Oh thank you! Good bye!" 

"EREN NO!" I shout out as he hangs up my phone ending the call and I groan out. "It took me days to get through to a human on the other end of that phone.....now I have to start again..." I mumble as I take my phone back and start to dial.

"But Levi......."

"Don't you 'but Levi' me...." I growl out and start to sigh as I face away from Eren. However I jump feeling his hands run up my sides and he kisses my neck.

"Babe.....there is no need...." He chuckles as he once more takes my phone and hangs it up placing it down. I go to protest when he places a finger over my lips. "We have a meeting with Hanji tomorrow at 3pm."

My eyes blink as I look up over my shoulder at him. "I want to know more about me too Levi, and tomorrow our answers will be known. I watch the other DOLLS we pass on the street, the ones that work in the shops......they are so robotic....so why am I not?"

"Apparently you are her finest creation so far...." I mumble out. "But the fact you can cry.....how you can orgasm when we make love......how you show so much emotion......My guess is you are a prototype to a new line up of DOLLS....but I don't know....."

"A robot made to be even more human and realistic then ever....." Eren sighs into my ear. "You're probably right....but I'm curious how she did it..." Eren whispers still kissing my neck as he sucks on it gently.

"Mmmm that is the mystery..." I moan out melting into his touch like always. He holds me....or just kisses me and I lose myself into him. He truly is my perfect lover.

...

Standing on the subway I sigh out. I hate public transportation. It's so cringe worthy and grimy. My hand holding onto the hand held feels sticky and gross.

"Tch.....Disgusting...."

I whisper as Eren stands next to me. His turquoise eyes gazing around in wonder and curiosity at each new thing he sees. I had him dress a little nicer today. Black slacks, a dark purple button up shirt. Damn does deep purple look great with his tan skin. He glances to me and sends me a smile that makes my heart skip a beat in my chest. I look down blushing as I stare at my black shoes, and pants. I wore a random shirt with a nice knit sweater over top. I pull the sleeves a little further down so they cover half of my hands as I sigh out. 

What was I hoping to get out of today? I honestly don't know....I had Eren given to me without knowing anything about him. I don't even know all what he is programmed for. There was nothing to tell me, except him saying he has the usual cleaning and cooking programs. But I guess the main thing is how she made him so human. That is whats so mind boggling with him.

"Levi this is our stop right?" 

Eren takes my hand in his and I glance up to see the stop they are announcing and I nod my head. "Yah....and about time....I can feel the germs spreading on my hand and body...." I mumble as we wait for the subway to come to a stop and we step out along with others. 

"Stay close Eren..." I whisper as we link our fingers together. I would hate to lose him in a place like this.

"How far of a walk is it to her office?" Eren glances around as we walk up the stairs to the streets. I have to momentarily cover my eyes with my free hand shading them from the bright sun. I blink letting my eyes adjust to the brightness after being underground on the subway for about two hours.

"I think we will need to catch a taxi.....it may be a bit of a walk.....I'm not entirely sure though....I don't come here to often...." I whisper as I gaze around us. I spot a taxi and whistle waving him down. He pulls over and I tell Eren to climb in the back and I slide in beside him.

"Sup dudes.....The name is Springer....Connie Springer....where can I take you today..."

"We need to get to the DOLLS Manufacturing building before...." I glance at my watch as see its already 2:37pm. "Shit....we need to be there in twenty minutes....is it far?"

The driver named Connie waves his hands. "About 45 minute drive in traffic, but.......I can get you there in 15 tops!"

I gulp in panic and turn to buckle Eren's seat belt making sure its tight, before doing the same to my own. Connie slams his foot on the gas and we nearly almost hit another car just pulling back onto the street. My face pales and I grip the seat tightly.

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD!!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!!!!" I scream out as I throw the money at him and grasp Eren's hand as I drag him to the huge building before us. "I have seen crazy drivers....but NOTHING like THAT before........"

"It was fun!" Eren smiles happily as he gazes at the building. "This is where I was made......" He whispers softly.

"Guess so.....welcome Home Eren....." I laugh and he chuckles as we enter the huge white building that read D.O.L.L.S

Moments after entering the building I gasp. It isn't anything like I expected. It has shiny black tiled floors. Clean cream walls. We spot a huge receptionist desk. Above on the wall reads.

Dual Operating Logistics Life Server - Reception

"Hello! Welcome to DOLLS!" The small girl sitting there lets her head fall to the side in greeting us. Her bright blue eyes shine as her long blonde hair falls over her shoulders. You can see her give the tiniest smile as she blinks and straightens up.

"Typical....the receptionist is a DOLL....." I sigh out.

"How may I help you Sirs?"

"Ackerman, Levi....we have a 3pm with Miss Zoe."

She nods her head and has to fill out the name badges. She writes Levi Ackerman on mine and looks to Eren. "His name is Eren."

"Sorry.....I need his real name." She looks into his eyes. I go to question her when Eren replies instantly.

"E001R0129E-N" 

She nods and fills it out on his name badge and we take them wrapping the lanyards around our necks.

"Please have a seat....." She motions to the chairs.

"Thanks..." I say and walk to the chairs. Hanging on the walls are pictures. I glance to them and they look to be in a timeline. The first shows a young male scientist with the first ever skeletal like DOLL he ever created. A name plaque reads 'Our Founder'. Next is photos of the scientist again a little older and with a tiny girl next to him and a DOLL with the humanized skin. There are more of the Father and Daughter until at the end is a photo of....I blink my eyes.

"Eren this is you...."

"What?" 

Eren walks over and he gazes at the photo with me. There stands Eren and the same girl fully grown. "Is this Zoe?"

"Yah....that's Hanji.....I don't remember taking this photo though....." He mumbles before loud footsteps can be heard.

"WHERE IS HE!!!! WHERE IS MY BABY!!!!"

Spinning around we are met with the creator running to Eren and throwing her arms around him as he stands there stock still.

"MY BABY CREATION HAS COME HOME!!!!"


	14. Tests and Questions

I walk in silence as we follow Miss Zoe out from the reception entrance. Her boots clunking loudly on the polished tile floor. I glance over to see Hanji stop every couple seconds to stare at Eren. She stopped to ruffle his hair. Then she started to look into his ear. Then moments later when I looked at them I gasped out as she had his mouth wide open and looking in side his mouth.

"Is this really called for?" I groan out.

"Ah Sorry! It's just been so long since I seen my baby boy! I missed him!" Her eyes land on me. "I am guessing you are the short stack that Farlan and Isabel requested him for."

"Shut your face four eyes......" I grumble.

"Ohh....not very nice are you Mr Ackerman....."

"Tch.....Shitty Glasses..." I look off and I hear Eren start to laugh.

"You two are funny!"

"THAT RIGHT THERE!" I stop and point to Eren. "How the hell can he laugh when DOLLS aren't supposed to!"

Hanji scratches the back of her neck before pushing her glasses up her nose. "Yah......I figured you would be bringing my baby E001R0129E-N by soon....and I am glad you did....I need to do diagnoses tests to make sure his.....uhh...well that he is...running smoothly...."

"His name is Eren...." I grumble out.

"THAT IS ADORABLE!!!! you took out the numbers and created EREN!!!!" I cringe at her overly loud voice. Is this truly the smart scientist and new creator of the DOLLS? She is a fucking lunatic! "So Mr Ackerman...."

"Levi..." I correct her.

"Ok Levi.....so besides his laughing, what else did you want to know."

I gaze at the rooms we pass in the building. One shows robotic skeletons and machines. "I want to know how you made a robot so human......he laughs...smiles....he can cry....he can...well" I blush. "He can do other humanly functions."

"Yah when I make love to Levi I can orgasm too!!!" Eren blurts out and I feel my face grow on fire as I wanted to not admit we have been having sex. 

"EREN!!!"

"What?" He cocks his head to the side. 

"Don't go around telling others we have sex!"

"But we do Levi....you like when I make love to you!"

"That's.....I...." I blush even more.

"Aww you two are perfect for one another...." She looks from Eren then to me and smiles. "And.....well that answer isn't exactly easy to answer.....but....." Her eyes glance to Eren and I see something flash through her eyes. "Let me start my tests then we can talk about that!"

I nod my head and follow her through a door that leads down a hallway and into another room. "So is this where you create them?" I gaze around at the equipment.

"Mmm this is where I do the finishing touches and install the programs and computer chips. Then its off to the warehouse for shipping. Eren I will need you to remove the pants and shirt please.....Levi please feel free to stay and watch."

"I wouldn't have left even if you told me too..." I grumble crossing my arms.

"Uhh Hanji....exactly what will you be testing me for?" I hear slight panic in Eren's voice. I walk over to him and take the shirt that is now in his hands and fold it neatly placing it on a chair. I watch him remove his shoes and pants and I fold them as well and neatly place the shoes under the chair.

"Don't worry Eren.....I just want to make sure all your circuits and wiring are fine....that nothing is coming lose.....it wont take overly to long.....please..." She motions to the bed as she walks and pulls on her white lab coat.

Eren stops to look at me and I smile at him softly. "Do as she asks Eren. Lay down."

"ok..." He whispers quietly and moves to sit on the bed then lowers his body down.

I move over and stand next to him. I see fear in his turquoise eyes and I take his hand in mine. "Just simple little tests Eren, nothing to fear......" Looking over I see Hanji getting out some equipment and tools. "So how did you make him so human?" I question once more.

"In due time...." She whispers as she wheels a little cart over to the bedside and smiles at Eren. "Eren baby....to run my tests I need to fully power you down."

Something in my heart jumps hearing this as I panic. "What will powering him down do.....he wont forget anything will he?" I ask fear evident in my voice. "I don't want him to forget me...."

"Oh no.....nothing that drastic....it will be just like when he powers down to charge....just he wont be able to wake himself up like he does when plugged in. He wont lose any memories he has created with you...don't worry there."

I nod my head and sigh out. "Ok.....do it....." I quickly lean down and kiss Eren's soft lips. "See you soon." I smile at him and he nods his head.

Hanji walks over and presses the button behind his ear and I watch as Eren's eyes drift shut and his breathing soon stops. To be honest its scary as shit watching him laying before me not breathing. He looks dead and I hate it.

"Get your tests done so we can get the answers to our questions."

"I can't answer them..."

"WHAT!" I snap suddenly cutting her off and she sighs out.

"Please calm down and let me finish......I can't answer then in front of Eren....." She opens a hidden hatch in Eren's arm and I see the mechanics inside. She does things with tools before closing it and going to another and repeating the process.

"Why can't you say it in front of Eren?"

"Because it will hurt him.......Levi......I didn't lie when I said over the phone that Eren is my greatest creation.....he is my baby.....he means more to me then any other DOLL combined."

I stare at her in confusion. "Then why give him to me?"

"Because he needed out of here......he needs a life......and you can give him that......"

My eyes fall upon the DOLL that has captured my heart. "What exactly makes Eren so special apart from the others......"

"The way he has emotions.....he can feel sadness, anger, pain......happiness, love....." She whispers out.

"I know that....but how can he? How can he.....he....he isn't real!"

Hanji stops what she is doing and looks up at me through her glasses. "He is more real then any of us."

"What?"

"E001R0129E-N, Eren....he....he isn't a robot....." I blink in confusion as to what she is saying.

"Of course he is....you just saw the robotic mechanics in his body for yourself....." My heart speeds up and my mind goes blank with what she has to say next.

"Levi, this is what makes Eren my greatest creation....why he feels and acts the way he does......Eren is not a robot......he is human."


	15. Truth about E001R0129E-N

"Levi, this is what makes Eren my greatest creation....why he feels and acts the way he does......Eren is not a robot......he is human."

I freeze in my place as I look up and stare at the creator with wide eyes. "What did you just say?" I whisper out thinking I must have heard her wrong.

"Eren is human....he isn't a robot...." She smiles at me as she moves Eren and opens the plug in port at the back of his neck and removes some memory cards before cleaning them and placing them back in.

"And you're fucking insane.....you realize what you just did right.....Human's don't have machine parts in them! Look at him! You powered him off.....he isn't even breathing....he isn't real!"

I stare at his lifeless body and my heart pounds hating this sight. How I want him awake....seeing him breathing....watching a smile appear on his lips. Hearing his beautiful laugh.....to gaze into the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen....

"Levi please you have to believe me....Eren is real...."

"Then if he is real....how did I describe his looks perfectly...."

"There is a reason Farlan and Isabel got him for you.....you met Eren before Levi....that's how you knew his face.....it was years ago, he was only a child. Him and I were shopping when you ran into Eren. I took him to the small town for a change from the city. We were walking down the street. It was Autumn, the trees were all changing....the wind was getting cold...You ran into him outside of a flower shop.....you then...."

My eyes open wide as I recall this memory.....I recall bumping into the child when I was walking with Farlan and Isabel. I remember him falling.....him crying.....So I bought a single rose and gave it to him......In my mind I recall his tanned skin, his chestnut brown hair......his turquoise eyes.

"How......how is this possible....." I whisper as I gaze down at his lifeless face only to realize he was the child.....the child I bought the rose for. "How......"

"You see....Eren's parents both were robbed and murdered when he was just a young boy. So he moved in with me. He is my Nephew.....His mother was my step sister, and after they both died....he had no other family but me....so I was his only guardian left."

"That still doesn't explain how he is a DOLL....." I mutter in confusion.

"When Eren turned 18, he was in a car accident. A driver hit him and his entire car flipped and crushed his into a tree. He was barely breathing......in the hospital the doctors said there was nothing to be done.....his organs were all ripped and bleeding....his bones crushed....he was dying.....and I couldn't just sit there and watch my only family member die and to leave me all alone again....."

"What are you saying..." I look up at Hanji and see her gazing at Eren. "You did this to him?"

"yes......I brought him here from the hospital.....I did the biggest operation any doctor could imagine.....I opened him up and removed all the damaged bones and added skeletal structure like a robot, though he does have many human bones still. And the damaged organs I replaced with machines...."

"You could have killed him doing all this....." I say in shock.

"He was dying anyways.....I was giving him another chance to live....he didn't deserve to die....he was to young....he deserved to live.....to find love.....to find you....."

"How much does he know?" I whisper as I graze his cheek with my fingers.

"None of it.....Eren believes he is a DOLL...."

"So all his memories are gone?"

"Yes and no.....I put a program that blocked out any. I wanted him to start fresh...I wanted him to live a happy life...Then Farlan contacted me about making a DOLL for his best friend....he gave me the exact looks you described...."

"Which was of the young boy I gave the rose to......" I whisper. "I always remembered his looks....and how I would love to see him grown up....how handsome he must have become...."

"Yes.....then Farlan told me of the boy......and I knew it was Eren.....he was getting sad staying here with me...he wanted freedom......so I removed his memories of living here with me, I blocked them and gave him a fresh start with you.....It hurt to give him away......but you make him happy....I can see it in his eyes....his smile....he loves you.....and you love him."

"Yes....I love him......what would happen if Eren got his memories back?"

"I'm unsure......he would be startled and scared I am sure.....I can always give his memories back.....but it might be a huge shock to him...."

I nod my head. "Naturally......he thinks he is a DOLL.....a robot....." I gaze at his face. "You're real Eren......You're real......May I turn him back on.....I hate the sight of him like this...."

"Yes.....but Levi.....I feel it best to keep this between us for now...." 

I nod my head in agreement before leaning over and pressing the power button and watch as he starts to breath through the mechanical organs he now has. I watch his eyelids flutter open and I smile gazing into those eyes I love.

"Welcome back Eren." I smile at him and lean down and kiss his lips softly.   
...


	16. You're Real

I nod my head in agreement before leaning over and pressing the power button and watch as he starts to breath through the mechanical organs he now has. I watch his eyelids flutter open and I smile gazing into those eyes I love.

"Welcome back Eren." I smile at him and lean down and kiss his lips softly. 

When I pull back I see the cloudiness in his eyes. "Levi?"

"Yes, it's me....come...." I help him sit up. "Let's get you dressed". I glance to Hanji Zoe as she puts her equipment away. I wont lie....my heart races as I gaze at Eren now.....he's real.....not a DOLL.....he is real....

"I feel funny.......dizzy...." Eren whispers weakly after getting all his clothes back on. 

"Oh that is just from being powered off. It will go away in a little bit..." Hanji gives him a smile. However I see sadness in her eyes knowing I will be taking Eren back home...She is his Aunt....this hits me hard.

"I assume you would need him him come by what....once every couple months or so for tests?" I suddenly say hoping she will catch one.

"What? No he....." I send her a glare and I watch a light turn on inside her eyes. "YES!!! I need to monitor him once every couple months......" She sends me a smile. and hey....its the least I can do...she gave her nephew. Her only remaining family to me, to love.

Though a  thought suddenly crosses my mind. Does Eren love me for me? Or because he was programmed too....I glance to Eren and get nervous. What if he got his memories back and realized he never actually loved me.

"Levi are we to go home now? Did you ask questions about me being well....me?"

I nod my head. "It is as we thought Eren, you are a new line of DOLLS to be released soon. For those who like me, hate how robotic DOLLS are." My heart pains, I hate lying to him as he smiles brightly at me. I don't want to lie to him.

"Thank you for taking the time to run your tests on me Hanji." Eren smiles cutely at her and I watch her drop what she is doing and runs to hug him.

"Stay safe Eren please......" She glances to me for a moment. "Keep him safe....." I nod my head. Like hell I would let anything happen to him anyways.

"Eren time to leave."

"Ok.....bye!!" He smiles and walks out the door. I go to follow when Hanji slips something into my hand. Glancing down I see a small computer chip.

"Whats this?"

"If you feel Eren can handle the truth.....if you can't hide it from him....beside his plug in port insert this....It will remove the barricade I created and his memories will return."

I nod my head. "Thank you......I don't want to scare him.....but I feel terrible lying to him...." I whisper out quietly.

"I know....he does deserve to know...and now when you feel its best, you can....."

I know earlier we said it would be best if he didn't know....but knowing I have this choice now, "Thank you....for everything."

"Oh Levi.....here.....", she scribbles down a phone number. "My personal number in case you need to contact me about anything to do with Eren."

"Levi whats taking so long!" Eren sticks his head back into the room and I quickly hide the computer chip in my pocket.

"Sorry Eren....I'm coming." I give a faint smile and his eyes light up at this as I walk over and take his hand in mine as we leave the building where the DOLLS and Eren were created.

"We will see her again right?"

I nod my head. "Yes, she will need to keep checking your results."

"Good...I like her! She gives me such nice big hugs!" He laughs happily as we walk to the reception desk and give the name tags back to the DOLL.

"Don't worry, you will see her plenty of times." I squeeze his hand gently as we walk outside into the sunny afternoon. I check the time and groan. "We still have to take the subway for two hours to get home...."

I catch the glimpse of a yellow cab and wave them down. I let Eren and myself climb inside only making sure it's not the crazy kid from before. This driver looks young, but mature, and very calm.

"Hello, My name is Marco. Where can I take you two today?" He smiles calmly and I am already relaxed.

"Subway station please..." I give him a nod as he drives off.

Sitting in the back of the cab, Eren once more looks around in excitement at all the sights. Seeing him so happy brings a smile to my face. I suddenly feel a warmth on my hand and look to see him gently taking a hold of mine as he looks out the window. In the reflection of the window I see his turquoise eyes, and I know. I know I have to tell him the truth.

"Here we are, all safe and sound." Marco pulls the cab over and I pay him before we say our thanks and get out of the yellow car as another person and their DOLL flags it down.

"Bye!" Eren waves to the driver as we walk off back down the steps into the subway station, back out of the sun and into the dark. The feeling of germs already making me uneasy as I pull Eren back onto the train.

"Where is everyone?" Eren asks as the train this time is pretty much empty.

I chuckle and pull him to a double seat by a window. "When we came earlier it was a busier time of day for those to get where we needed to. It isn't always so busy and crowded." We sit down and I shyly lean my head against his shoulder. I feel him shift his body and his arm suddenly wraps around me as my face is now resting against his chest. A tiny blush appears on my cheeks as I sigh happily.

"Are we to go straight home after this?" He asks softly, as I shake my head.

"No....I want to take you somewhere special." I smile knowing what I have to do. I have to tell him the truth. I just have to pray he will still love me for me and not the programs.

Eren nods his head,and I can't help but drift off into a light sleep as he holds me close.

"Levi.....Levi wake up..." I feel my body being shaken slightly as I open my eyes. "Our stop is coming up."

I sit up straight and blush knowing I fell asleep. "Oh right....thanks..."

"Cute.." I feel a kiss to my cheek and I blush even more. I look to see some older lady glaring at us in distaste. I send her a fuck off or I will rip you apart stare and she instantly looks away.

"How I hate people...." I grumble and stand up taking Eren's hand as we exit the train and walk back up into the light. 

It's already about seven in the evening for us now as I walk with Eren through town and lead us to this park.

"It's pretty here..." Eren whispers in awe. I smile and nod my head.

"I like to come here..."

"Thanks for bringing me..." He squeezes my hand tightly in a gentle manner and we walk up a little hill sitting beneath a tree that over looks the city. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I have something I need to tell you Eren, I love you too much to keep it a secret from you."

I glance to him and his messy brown hair blows around in the breeze softly. "Levi? Did Hanji tell you something while I was powered off?"

I gulp nervously and bite my lower lip nodding my head. 

"What did she say?" I remain silent until I feel soft warm big hand cup my face. "Levi tell me, please...."

"I'm scared to...." I whisper out. "I'm scared once you learn the truth....I'm so scared you won't actually love me....."

I see caring flash in his beautiful turquoise eyes. "I will always love you, no matter what." He leans in and kisses me softly. "Please tell me."

I nod my head and whisper out. "You aren't a new lineup of DOLLS to be released.....you're different Eren....so very different...." I take a deep calming breath. "Eren.....you aren't a DOLL...."

I watch confusion cross his eyes. "Levi, of course I am......I have to be plugged in to charge......I have to..."

I place a finger to his lips softly. "I know......but it's true.....Eren you aren't a DOLL....you're human.....you're a human Eren......you're real."

"How......"

"You were in a car accident Eren....you were in the hospital dying...." I see emotion flash in his eyes. "Hanji.....she did this to keep you alive....she did this.....gave you mechanics to allow you to keep living....."

I pull out the little computer chip. "If I install this....it will bring your memories back. Back before you thought you were a DOLL."

"I'm....human?" His voice whispers quietly as I can only nod my head.

"But I'm so scared......if I install this.....what if you only love me because you were programmed to......Eren I can't lose you...." I whisper weakly.

"I'm human...." He whispers again as he stares at me. "Levi please.....install it....please.......I will still love you....I know I will....."

I nod my head and move to kneel behind him as I open the port on the back of his neck. I see the slot and place the chip where it goes then close it. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine....." He slumps forward for a minute his eyes closing as if he passed out.

"EREN!" I gasp and grab him. "Eren wake up!"

Moments later I hear soft crying. I look to see him raising his face as tears fall down them. "Levi I remember.....My parents.....they were robbed and murdered.....Hanji...she is my Aunt! She took me in.....she raised me......I remember driving.....I remember seeing bright lights.....then nothing......"

I reach up and wipe his tears as I kiss the tip of his nose. "Shhh it's alright.....I'm here....."

"You fear I wouldn't love you......" I nod my head. "I have been in love with you since the day you bought me the single red rose....."

"You remember that? You knew it was me?"

I watch him smile and he pulls me in and kisses me deeply. "Yes......Levi I love you......I want to call you mine forever.."

I blush and nod my head. "Then I am yours Eren......I am forever and always yours." I whisper and kiss him once more.

My name is Levi Ackerman. I have always hated and despised the idea of DOLLS, and never wanted to own one. But then I fell madly in love with one, or so I thought him to be one. Turns out I fell madly in love with a human, a human a little different then most. But that is what makes him special....that is what makes him mine..... my DOLL.....my Eren......

The End.


End file.
